The Imperiums mightiest heroes
by McCoyh21
Summary: 18 of the greatest heroes of the imperium landed in New York, and it's up to the Avengers to help them. A new threat emerges, and the American government decides to take things in hand. Civil-war esque story, with a good mix of orky goodness
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so constructive reviews would be really appreciated**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Warhammer, Although I wish I did.**

Spider man swung through New York, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing against his face.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes. Ordinarily, Peter would assume that this was one of his enemys, like the Green Goblin or Venom. However, these hands were familiar: they belonged to his girlfriend, Captain Marvel.

"Well, hello webhead. Miss me?" Captain Marvel, aka Carol Danvers, asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and took off into the sky. When they reached the lower atmosphere, Carol lifted up Peters mask, up to his nose, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

To Peter, he could stay in this moment forever. He loved being with Carol. Everything about her, from the way she smiled to the way she farted, he loved.

And to Carol, the feelings were the exact same.

They reluctantly pulled apart, as Peter needed air. They hung there in the sky, gazing into each others eyes.

Suddenly, Peters spider sense tingled, and he looked up, to see a hole rip open above him. Carol grabbed Peter and pulled him back to Earth. They touched down onto the roof of a high rise, and looked up at the hole in the sky.

18 figures dropped out of the hole, and began to fall to the ground. Carol sped towards them, with Peter on her shoulders.

Peter webbed one of the shapes, and almost had his arm pulled out of his socket. It felt like they weighed more than the Earth itself. Carol flew under one, of them hoping to catch it. It smacked into her, almost causing her to plummet to the ground. She had to let it go.

The 18 figures crashed into the ground. luckily, they crashed into an empty square.

Carol pulled out her i.d card.

"Avengers, we have a situation in New York. 18 figures have fell through space and crash landed here. We're gonna need some assistance."

"Roger that Captain, we are on our way." Said Captain America.

Carol then landed next to the bodies, allowing Peter to hop off.

Peter approached the bodies. 17 of them wore some kind of armour, whilst one of them looked to be some kind of giant machine. They were all in different colours, one green, one dark blue, one red and gold, one white and blue, one silver.

Suddenly, the one wearing red and gold armour stirred. He stood up, and looked around. He then locked eyes with Carol. To her and Peters suprise, He held out his hand towards them.

"Azhek Ahriman, of the fifteenth legion, ar your service."

Bewildered, Carol shook his hand.

"Captain Marvel."

"I inderstand your confusion, Carol. Not many people meet an astartes."

"How did you know my nam..."

"I am a psyker. I can use the energies of the warp, and it grants me...certain abilities."

At that moment, the rest of the Avengers arrived. And they looked just as confused as Carol and Peter were.

" I'm gonna take a guess, and say that your confused about the space man over there?" Peter asked the others.

They all gave him a look, DUH!

"Carol? Who is this?" said Iron Man

"I have just said, my name is Azhek Ahriman, Tony."

Tony had an expression of utter bemusement on his face, but then came a welcome interuption.

Another one of the so-called Astartes had woken up. He was wearing bright yellow armour, and at his belt hung a long, fearsome-looking black blade.

However, he was looking very shocked, and drew his blade. He pointed it straight at Spider-Woman, aka Jessica Drew.

"You! What planet is this?" He shouted.

"You know, Sigismund, there are nicer ways of asking such a question. But, as my, refined, kinsman said, what planet are we upon?" asked Azhek.

"You're on Earth." a voice behind the avengers said. It belonged to Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. " And where exactly are you from?"

"Oh, we are from many planets. I am from Prospero, Sigismund here is from Inwit." Replied Azhek.

Suddenly, another one of them rose. He woke differently to the others, as he shot up, screaming. He wore white armour, with blue shoulder pads. Attatched to his back was a fearsome looking axe, with serrated teeth.

Azhek backed up very fast, so fast it made the Avengers uneasy.

"Easy there, Khârn." Sigismund said, as he approached him, after sheathing his sword, and held out his hands."It's ok. We are all here. You just need to calm down."

Khârn nodded, and his breathing seemed to slow.

Azhek turned to the Avengers.

"Do you have anywhere we could remove our armour, and has access to vox equipment?" asked Azhek.

"Well, I suppose you could come back to the Mansion."

"Great!" said Azhek enthusiasticaly."We will grab our comrades, and follow you there."


	2. chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who commented on my first post, it means so much to me, and I really appreciate the help.**

**I'm gonna clear a few things up: this is pre-heresy, and slight alternate imperium, where they are more tolerant of mutants. Also, this is set in the Marvel Comics universe.**

**And, there is a reason all the marines are together, but i'm not gonna say. plot purposes.**

**Without further ado, onto the story!**

***insert disclaimer here***

chapter 2 : Revelations

"So, Welcome to the Avengers mansion." said Tony.

The Avengers mansion was state of the art, with modern training facilities, and one of the best medical facilities in the world. But to Azhek, Sigismund and Khârn, it wasn't really much, especially for Azhek. He had grown up with technology greater than this, and due to his psychic skills, he rarely ever needed to use much technology.

"Unfortunately, I will have to ask you for your weapons. Security, and all." Tony said.

"Oh, of course." Ahriman said, laying down his staff. Sigismund looked like he wanted to protest, but the glare Ahriman gave him made him drop his sword. Khârn followed suit, dropping his axe and plasma pistol.

"How good are your medical facilities here, Stark?" asked Sigismund.

"Very good." said Tony. "We have one of the best medical facilities in the world."

"Excellent." said Sigismund. "We will move our unconscious brethren into there until they wake up."

"Wait, what?" said Tony. "What happens if..."

"Don't worry Stark. I am sure my kinsman will awake long before then."

"Well, ok then." Tony reluctantly agreed.

"Well, if you would excuse us, we would like to tend to our cousins." said Azhek and Sigismund, and they strode off to the medical wing.

"Jarvis." said Tony. "run a scan on our new friends here. I want to know exactly what they are."

"Affirmative sir." came the reply.

Tony turned around, and to his shock, he almost bumped into Khârn, who was just standing there.

"Stark? I was wondering, is their anywhere I could train? To exersice my anger?" asked Khârn tentatively.

"Yes, of course. It's on floor three."

"Thank you, Stark." Khârn turned and trudged down the hall.

"Jarvis." Tony asked. "Move these weapons into my lab. I want to get a better look at them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 hour later

Khârn was in the Avengers training room. He was punching a bag specially designed for the hulk.

And he had gone through 10 of them.

"Y'know, Bruce would be very angry if he saw you destroying his punching bags. Khârn turned and saw Captain Marvel standing in the hall.

"My apologies, Captain."

"Please call me Carol. And you look like you could use something a lot stronger than a punching bag."

"I don't quite understand."

"D'you wanna fight?" asked Carol.

"Are you sure? All the people who have ever fought me have ended up in the medicae." Questioned Khârn.

"Sure. It won't hurt that much." Carol said as she entered the ring.

"Are you sure?" Khârn repeated as he entered the ring.

"I'm pretty sure she is." Peter said as he entered the gym, with Jessica Drew and Steve Rogers in tow.

"Why are you all here?" questioned Khârn, looking bemused.

"We came to see the fight!"Jessica shouted excitedly. "I put a tenner on Carol to win!"

"Don't listen to her Khârn, just try your best." Steve said.

Ding Ding Ding*

The bell was rung, and Carol rushed Khârn, and hit him with a jab to the jaw.

To everyone's shock, Khârn caught it.

Carol twisted out of the hold, and axe-kicked him in the head.

Khârn dropped down to one knee. When his head rose, everyone present could see the fire in his eyes. Even Carol was a little unnerved.

Khârn let out a scream of anger, as he delivered a devastating right hook to Carols face. Carol stumbled back, an Khârn pressed his advantage. He followed up with several jabs, and finished with an uppercut to Carols jaw. Carol fell back, and, with a glow in her eyes, shot a photon blast at Khârn. He was flung back into the rungs.

Carol looked wide-eyed.

"Carol, why did you shoot a photon blast at him?!?!" Steve screamed.

"I don't know, I just...did." replied Carol, looking very shocked. She looked around, and saw shocked expressions on both Peter's and Jessica's face.

At that moment, they heard a groan. Khârn sat up, and put his hand to his faceplate.

"Uggghhh..." Khârn moaned. He reached for his helmet, and took it off. And what was under it shocked everyone in the room. He almost looked human, but his face was horrifically scarred, and from his scalp came several metal tubes and pipes, which stretched back into his armour.

"What are you all staring at?" Khârn demanded. "There isn't something on my face, is there?"

"No," said Steve."But there are these tubes..." Steve stopped dead as Khârn glared at him.

Just as Khârn was getting up, Sigismund ran in.

"Khârn! The others have woken up!" Sigismund shouted.

With a burst of energy, Khârn ran down the corridor, closely followed by Sigismund, Steve and Jessica. Carol was going to follow, but Peter stopped her.

"Carol? You ok?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You took quite the beating from Khârn just then."

"Peter, I'm fine. Let's go see who our new friends are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tu'shan woke with a massive headache. The last thing the Salamander remembered was fighting Orks on Meriden. Those savages had thought they could assault a planet of the Imperium.

Tu'shan and his Salamanders were assigned to the defence of a hive city, and he could remember there was a large bang and a flash of light.

Tu'shan turned his head, and saw several other fellow Marines, each belonging to a different Legion. They were all rousing as well.

As Tu'shan was sitting up, the door opened. He watched as three other marines march in, followed by several normal men and women.

Tony walked into the medical wing, after studying the weapons and armour of these marines. He had to admit, these guys weaponry was beyond anything he had ever seen, and that was just the beginning of things.

He saw that the other marines were beginning to stir. He saw Sigismund notice this, and he ran off to find Khârn. Ahriman was standing next to one of them, his hand resting on their forehead. Suddenly his eyes shot open, full of rage and fear, but calmed when he saw Ahriman.

"Azhek. It's you."

"Indeed it is, brother."

Saul Tarvitz rose from his bed and stood up. Suddenly, Khârn and Sigismund burst through the door, along with Carol, Peter, Jessica and Steve. Khârn ran straight for a red and silver warrior, and wrapped him in a bear hug. "Argel Tal! You're alive!"

"Indeed I am, Khârn." Argel responded in a gravelly voice.

The Avengers were looking on with confusion. Ahriman noticed this, and said " Well, now we are all awake, we should all introduce ourselves to our new comrades."

The marines lined up in order of there legion number, and stepped out and spoke their name and legion.

First was Cypher of the Dark Angels, the First legion, in dark green armour.

Then came Saul Tarvitz of the Emperors Children, the third legion, in purple armour.

Next came Honsou, of the Iron Warriors, the fourth legion, in silver armour.

Kor'sarro khan, of the White Scars, the fifth legion, in white armour.

Bjorn, of the Space wolves, the sixth legion, in blue-grey armour.

Sigismund, of the Imperial fists, the seventh legion, in bright yellow armour.

Sevatar, of the Night Lords, the eighth legion, dressed in dark blue armour with lightning patterns.

Thalastian Jorus, of the Blood angels, the ninth legion, in bright red armour.

Kardan Stronos, of the Iron hands, the tenth legion, in Black and silver armour.

Khârn, of the World eaters, the twelfth legion, in white armour with blue shoulder pads.

Aeonid Thiel, of the ultramarines, the thirteenth legion, in blue armour with a red helmet.

Typhon, of the Death guard, the fourteenth legion, in cream armour with olive green shoulder pads.

Azhek Ahriman, of the thousand sons, the fifteenth legion, in bright red armour with gold trim.

Garviel Loken, of the Sons of Horus, the sixteenth legion, in green armour.

Argel Tal, of the Word bearers, the seventeenth legion, in dark red armour with silver trim.

Tu'shan, of the Salamanders, the eighteenth legion, in bright green scaled armour.

Shrike, of the Raven Guard, the nineteenth legion, in Black and white armour.

And then came the last figure. He did not give his name, or his legion name. He just said he was from the twentieth legion, and he wore blue-green armour.

Carol, Steve, Peter and Jessica all looked overwhelmed by this. They had just found out that there were potentialy more of these marines out there, and these guys looked immensley powerful.

Vision stuck his head in the door, barely giving a glance to the assembled marines.

"Carol, Peter, Steve and Jessica. Mr Stark is holding a meeting with the other avengers. You are needed." He said, and the exiting the room.

Peter looked at the Marines.

"Is it alright if we go, we have to go to a meeting."

"Of course." said Aeonid."We understand."

Carol, Peter, Jessica and Steve left, and the marines began talking to themselves.

"How did we get here?" Saul asked.

"I'll tell you. It's because of the Ahriman, using his foul Warp magic." spat Bjorn.

"I assure you, Bjorn, I am just as confused as you are. But I know one thing, and that is we must be here for a reason.

"So, Tony, did you find out anything about our new friends?" asked Steve.

"Yes, quite a lot actually." Tony said to the assembled avengers. He flicked on a monitor, and showed images of the scans. "Of what you can see here, their biology is very similar to us. However, they have several noticable differences. They have additional organs, some have robotic prosthetics. Khârn however, is a different story."

"How so? asked Peter.

"He seems to have several cybernetic implants," Tony flicked to show everyone, and their faces were all disgusted. There seemed to be large metal spikes and nails sticking into his brain. "The purpose of these is as yet unknown, but we can guess it enhances brain function or something like that."

"Also," Tony said, turning the slide. "Their weaponry is astonishing." He flicked through several slides, showing various swords, guns, axes and even a pair of claws that looked very much like Wolverines.

"Do we know their strengths? Or their weaknesses?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure, but that Khârn packs a hell of a punch." Carol said, rubbing her ribcage.

As the Avengers kept to their meeting, discussing their options, Ahriman was listening, using his psychic powers, and relaying it back to his cousins.

"So? What are they saying?" Asked Saul nervously.

"Nothing significant. They have just discovered our biology, and are discussing how much of a threat we pose." Replied Ahriman.

"I'm so sick this, I'm just sick of waiting." Khârn muttered as he paced the room.

Little did the Avengers and the marines know, the reason for the marines being here was about to become apparent. An asteroid hurtled through space, Shield observers viewed it as nothing important, just a small meteor. It crashed into the middle of nowhere, in the mainland U.S.

The nearby sheep were cautious of it, keeping watch of it.

Then it opened up.

A large, green figure emerged, stretched its back. Then its red eyes locked on the sheep. It pulled out some kind of weapon, and shot the sheep, its head exploding.

More of these emerged from the Rok, roaring and stretching.

"OI, BOSS! WHAT IS WE DOIN' HERE! THERE B'ENT NOTHIN' TO FOIGHT HERE!"

"SHUT YER GOB! THIS IS GONNA BE A BIG FIGHT! THE WIERDBOY SAID SO!"

Warboss Face-Craka grinned, showing his large, mishapen teeth. "THIS PLANET GONNA BE OUR NEW STOMPING GROUND!"

All the Orks around brandished their weapons, and gave a fearsome war cry.

"WAAAAAAGH!!!!"

**Well, this was a good chapter to write.**

**Again, thanks to all those who reviewed, all your opinions really matter to me!**

**Feel free to review, just please be constructive.**

**Peace out, y'all.**


End file.
